Suerte, destino y un par de ojos verdes
by fio.love.at.all
Summary: Esta es una historia para los que quieren ver drama pero no gente muerta. Una vida en algo parecido a Panem, pero que no lo es.
1. Amor no deseado

Cada mañana me despierto adolorida por el trabajo. Mi madre es joven pero para deprimida porque mi hermana, Prim, murió hace 9 meses. Esto ocurrió un día en el que mi madre se había lastimado el tobillo y había mandado a Prim a pedir su parte de la paga mensual como todos los meses, pero inesperadamente su muerte llego muy pronto. Hubo un sismo y la cúpula de la capilla cayo, dejando sepultada a mi hermana. Mi madre, que por cierto se llama Alena, no había podido superarlo, por eso cada mañana se despierta y se sienta en la puerta a observar el campo, esperando ver a lo lejos a Prim llegando, con su falda gris y su hermoso cabello rubio elevado por el viento. A mí me llena de tristeza el verla así, pero luego me recupero porque tengo que ayudarla a que se sobreponga. Reviso la pequeña alacena y está vacía. En ese momento recuerdo que el cargamento de comida llega recién hoy y tengo que coger lo mejor para nosotras, por eso salgo enseguida.

Nosotros tenemos una pequeña granja aunque solo tenemos un caballo, pues hace años que vendimos o comimos el resto. Me asombra que al llegar mi mama no haya ensillado mi caballo, pero luego me tranquilizo al saber que de repente, por fin, ha logrado dormir tranquila así que me voy a pie ya que todavía me queda tiempo antes que lleguen los camiones con el cargamento de comida. De pronto me acuerdo que antes de salir tengo que ponerme un gorro para que no me reconozcan, pues hace 2 meses me comprometí con el hijo del Presidente Cornelius Snow, Gale , ya que siendo la más hermosa (o al menos fiscalmente), todo el mundo me corteja. No lo hice solo por mí, sino también por mi madre que se muere de hambre cada vez que pasa la quincena del mes, porque la comida se agota muy rápido ya que gastamos la mayor parte en impuestos. Aunque trato de evitar sentirme mal, se que desde el momento en que se me case, ya no podre separarme de Gale jamás, a pesar de que no lo ame.

Siempre quise encontrar el amor de mi vida pero desde que Cornelius Snow se volvió presidente, dividió el país en 3, para hombres, mujeres y para casados, ya que llegada una edad , puedan recién casarse pero solo así podrían vivir juntos aunque sea solo por 20 años , luego regresarían a sus respectivos pueblos. Además a los prometidos se les escoge mediante un tipo de revista digital y ellos nos escogen de igual manera. Recojo mi gorro y me voy. Trato de que no me sigan aunque siempre sé que hay cámaras mirándome. Después de recoger nuestra parte de la comida de la cosecha, por la cual trabajamos una semana mensual (sin contar el excesivo pago de impuestos), voy a pasar a lo que antes fue un centro comercial porque quiero que piensen que no es para mí sino para un pobre que me espera ya que yo puedo pedirle a Gale dinero para comida o lo que necesite, pero no quiero. En una de las tiendas encuentro una caja tirada y la abro sin saber que adentro había una nota que decía ¡escapa!.Al principio la medito de vuelta a casa y por fin la logro entender cuando estoy en el pórtico.

No es para mí sino era de un vendedor para un cliente, era un mensaje oculto .Volviendo en el tiempo recuerdo que el presidente Cornelius Snow había dicho "Hasta de compras se conspira contra el poder", y esta frase por fin tenia sentido. Seguro que había descubierto este tipo de mensajes y por eso había mandado un ataque contra el centro comercial y sus alrededores, ya que todo el mundo creía que su reino era un asco y querían justicia, bueno al menos eso creo. Cuando estoy girando la perilla veo que alguien por detrás de la puerta la abre más rápido que yo, como anticipando que yo entraría y me invita a pasar a mi casa. Me enamoro inmediatamente de el pero se me pasa rápidamente al recordar que estoy comprometida. Me asombra que este hombre me hable, sobre todo si no lo conozco. Está prohibido hablar con hombres en la aldea de las mujeres y con mujeres en la aldea de lo hombre, claro, si no es tu prometido.

Al entrar veo a Gale con un sinfín de cajas. Se pone de pie e intenta besarme pero yo lo esquivo

Deberíamos guardar el primer beso para la boda – insisto, esperando que entienda.Y tengo suerte, se aparta rezongando pero no me preocupo mucho.

tienes que probarte todas esas cajas – espeta, sin esperar que yo replique.

Mejor deberías irte para que no me veas vestida de novia – soltando una pequeña sonrisa, intentando convencerlo, pero antes le dice a su mayordomo que me cuide y no me quite los ojos de encima.

Llevo al mayordomo a mi cuarto para que Gale se vaya de una vez y le digo que espere fuera del baño mientras me pruebo uno a uno los vestidos.

Ya voy 37 vestidos y estoy muerta así que le digo que mejor se vaya y mañana continuamos con los 213 que faltan.

Tengo que esperar a que llegue el helicóptero para que me lleve a casa – murmuro, para que no nos escucharan, porque así estuviéramos aparentemente solos, sabíamos si habían cámaras ocultas - si estás muy cansada podemos hablar.

Claro – replique – háblame de ti.

Tengo una mama a la que solo veo 2 veces al año en los días de reencuentro entre hombres y mujeres de ambos pueblos, incluyendo a las personas casadas – exclama, con sus tan cautivadores y deslumbrantes ojos azules, que a mi parecer. ocultan una gran tristeza .

Trato de hacer memoria y en ese instante recuerdo de que hay una mujer llamada así en el pueblo

Creo que podríamos ir a verla – digo, sin pensar en que lo que acabo de decir podría matarnos a los dos - si la casa no estuviera vigilada.

Enserio lo crees – agrega – creo que sería algo un poco arriesgado

Le explico como la conocí dándole también un plan de cómo podríamos ir a verla.

Es un plan estupendo – responde con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro - creo que podría lograr que los guardias se vayan.

Escucho el sonido del helicóptero y sé que ya llego por él. Se despide y veo como se aleja. Tan perpleja estaba con la conversación que ni le pregunte su nombre y el tampoco el mío. Creo que fue amor a primera vista, pero temía que solo me hubiera pasado a mí.


	2. Lienzos y ojos azules

Al día siguiente, el chico de ojos azules llego muy temprano porque cuando me desperté el ya estaba esperándome en un sillón al lado de la ventana de mi cuarto, sosteniendo algo que parecía un lápiz. Al principio pensé que estaba soñando pero cuando abrí mejor mis ojos, descubrí que él estaba pintando. Lo primero que hice fue preguntar por mi mama

No te preocupes – contesto -estaba muy bien atendida, Gale le ha mandado un buffet con todo lo que necesita para estar bien alimentada.

Sentí una necesidad enorme de preguntarle su nombre y lo hice.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo soy Peeta – dijo – ¿y tu?

Me llamo Katniss – respondi, reprimiendo una sonrisa ya que su nombre me causaba un poco de gracia.

Ambos elogiamos nuestros nombres. Sé que es sincero porque lo puedo ver en sus hermosos ojos azules y en la manera en que pinta.

No sé de donde saco el pincel y el lienzo pero supongo que le pregunto a mi madre y ella le dijo que mi hermana tenía varios y de seguro que le dio alguno ya que nadie los utilizaba.

¿Sabes que estoy pintando? – pregunto Peeta – Es algo muy hermoso

y que si quería verlo tenía que pararme a tomar el desayuno primero.

Trate de pararme y acercarme a la mesa junto al sofá pero fue inútil porque a penas di un paso me cai ya que mis pierna estaban adormecidas por haber caminado todo el día de ayer con los tacos con los cuales me había probado los vestidos. Lo veo acercarse a mí muy rápidamente y me sostiene en sus brazos para poder levantarme. Abro los ojos y lo veo más claramente de lo que había visto nunca a nadie.

Nos conectamos y tengo el fuerte deseo de besarlo pero sé que no debo hacerlo porque estoy comprometida y el también lo sabe por lo que nos separamos inmediatamente.

Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

Me siento en el sillón muy avergonzada por el hecho de enantes pero no lo comento, así que comienzo a comer como si nada. El también reacciona como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando me muestra el dibujo veo que me ha dibujado a mí y le pregunto por qué.

Dormida eres muy hermosa – dijo sonrojándose - parecías un bello DIENTE DE LEON.

Sé que no estoy acostumbrada a que me pinten, pero aun así le permito que me pinte en dos vestidos y nada más, porque quiero observar como luzco en esos extravagantes trajes.

Siento que jamás me he divertido tanto en toda mi vida y por eso trato de que el tiempo se haga eterno. Cuando escucho el ala del helicóptero se acaba el hechizo que nos tenía unidos y le digo que ya es hora de que se vaya y que mañana iremos a buscar a su madre.

La mañana siguiente está apagada y en vez de encontrar a Peeta, encontré a Gale sentado. Felizmente en la noche había escondido los cuadros en los que Peeta me había pintado, pues si Gale los veía nos hubiera matado a los dos.

¿donde esta Peeta? – pregunto, con los nervios de que le hubiera pasado algo.

De ahora en adelante ya no vendrá – gruno, como si supiera de nuestra amistad – a partir de ahora sere yo el que te vea vestida de novia.

Casi le pego pero me resigne a gritarle que si no me los probaba con Peeta, no sería con nadie. Como sabía que no lograría nada peleando, acepto sin decir ni una sola cosa. Mando traer a Peeta y él se fue. Cuando se fue y me quede sola con Peeta y supe que era el momento perfecto para buscar a su madre, pues si no era ese, no seria nunca. Le pongo un traje de mujer para que no lo reconozcan y salimos rápidamente, ocultos entre los árboles.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Hazalle, madre de Peeta, la encontramos preparando un caldo de hojas y agua. Recuerdo que mi mama preparaba ese caldo cuando éramos pobres (más pobres de lo que somos ahora), antes de convertirme en novia de Gale. Peeta le dio un caluroso abrazo y comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que les había pasado en este tiempo que no se habían visto. Cuando me doy cuenta del tiempo veo que ya es muy tarde y que el helicóptero llegar en cualquier momento, por lo que se despiden y nos vamos. Regresamos a la casa muy rápidamente y descubrimos que unos guardias estában hablando con mi mama. Yo le dije que subieramos rápidamente y el me sigio.


	3. Escapemos

Regresamos a la casa muy rápidamente, aunque parecían haber transcurrido horas por lo oscuro que estaba el cielo, y descubrimos que unos guardias estaban hablando con mi mama, algo enfadados porque ella no los dejaba subir al cuarto donde supuestamente nos encontrábamos Peeta y yo.

- Hay una escalera de servicio oculta entre las paredes – exclame – podríamos pasar entre ellas para que no nos vean.

El asintió con la cabeza y empezamos a subir. Recuerdo que ese lugar estaba oscuro y frio. Las paredes ya estaban gastadas y al parecer no habían sido utilizadas en anos, pues nunca las habíamos necesitado. Por un momento creí que me iba a desmayar. El lugar era muy pequeño y yo era claustrofóbica, una muy mala combinación. Cuando encontramos el final de la escalera, algo estaba bloqueando la salida. Peeta lo empujo y se escuchó un estruendo. El espejo de mi cuarto se había caído pero felizmente no estaba roto. Cuando apenas habíamos cerrado la puerta del cuarto (que se había quedado abierta de cuando salimos) tocaron la puerta. Peeta abrió

- ¿Dónde han estado? – pregunto el guardia.

- Hemos estado en el cuarto de la Sra. Alena - respondió, evitando mencionar a su madre – es que la Srta. no tenía mucho espacio para desplazarse.

- ¿Y ese estruendo?

- Emmmm… - vi que Peeta se ponía muy tieso y comenzaba a sudar, era una situación muy complicada

- Fui yo – me culpe – tropecé con uno de los vestidos y de casualidad vote un espejo.

Mire al guardia y no parecía convencido, pero cuando por fin logro reaccionar, dijo que solo teníamos 5 minutos. En ese momento me pasaron un millon de ideas por la cabeza y sabia de que si no le demostraba mis sentimientos por el en ese momento me arrepentiría por siempre. Creí que nunca lo volvería a ver. Me acerque lentamente hacia el y me eche en sus brazos. Me sentía protegida y ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar con Gale. Sin poder dejar que el reaccione lo mire a los ojos y lo bese. El obviamente me respondió el beso y supe que ambos sentíamos lo mismo. Sentí que volaba, jamás había besado a nadie pero para mí fue lo más hermoso.

Desde ese momento decidimos que queríamos estar juntos ya que descubrimos que ambos nos amábamos. Esa noche me dedique a planear el escape sin saber si Peeta regresaría o no. Para ese momento se suponía que tendríamos que ya haber terminado con la prueba de vestidos. Trate de pensar por todos los medios en cómo salir de la casa sin que los guardias nos vieran. Después de haber estado cinco horas despierta, mis ojos ya no aguantaron y me quede dormida encima de mi escritorio.

Cuando desperté y para mi buena suerte, a la mañana siguiente, Peeta volvió. Lo abrace tanto que casi le rompo las costillas pues al separarnos el estaba morado. Le explique el plan y el acepto pues estaba dispuesto hasta de morir por nuestro amor. El bajo rápidamente a buscar provisiones en la cocina mientras yo empacaba una maleta con cosas básicas para subsistir, al menos hasta salir del país o encontrar un lugar seguro para escondernos.

Al salir nos fijamos que no hubiera ni un guardia y nos dirigimos al bosque. Era algo riesgoso pero teníamos que intentarlo. Si nos quedábamos un día mas, probablemente no nos volveríamos a ver, y no estaba dispuesta a vivir con un comodón como Gale por el resto de mis días. Creo que prefería la cárcel o la muerte antes de casarme con el.

Primero tratamos de disimular ser personas comunes que se iban de viaje (aunque eso fuera normal ahora, en ese tiempo nadie podía viajar, ni hacer turismo por su país). Teníamos que cruzar toda la ciudad para por fin llegar al bosque, y aunque no fuera mucho camino, había que cuidarse de los espías o las cámaras de seguridad puestas en los lugares menos esperados. Cuando estábamos internándonos en el bosque escuche que alguien estaba detrás de nosotros, o al menos estaba muy cerca. Y así era porque apenas me di vuelta nos lanzaron una granada con algo adormecedor que nos hice caer y perdimos el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté vi que estaba en un cuarto gris y frio, con barrotes de hierro y una única ventana muy pequeña. Sentía mi cuerpo adormecido y no tenía ganas ni siquiera para hablar. Todo estaba en silencio. Por dentro me sentía desecha, no sabía si es que Peeta seguía vivo o si, por mi culpa, ya no lo estuviera. Recuerdo que pasaron tres días en los cuales no comí ni tuve noticias de el. Aproximadamente a las 5 de la tarde vino un guardia y me tomo del brazo.

- Tomate esto – exigió – si no lo haces él va a sufrir las consecuencias.

Temía por su vida por lo que, sin rechistar, me tome la extraña bebida que me dio. Comenzó a marearme y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba echada en una camilla y con las manos y piernas atadas. A mi lado estaba Peeta de la misma manera que yo, pero aun dormido. Me desespere y trate de soltarme pero sentía mis brazos muy débiles. En ese momento escuche una voz muy familiar: era Gale. Se acerco muy despacio y riéndose a carcajadas.

- Fue la manera más tonta en la que pudieron haberme engañado –grito – acaso no recuerdas quien soy, yo puedo controlarlo todo.

De pronto voltee y vi que Peeta estaba despertando, aunque un poco extrañado y confundido por lo que pasaba. Gale se ocupó de ponerlo al tanto de lo que pasaba. No aguante más y le pregunte qué es lo que quería de nosotros o de mí.

- Ahora que me has traicionado – grito – solo espero el momento en que tú, con tus propias manos, mates a tu amado.


	4. Yo soy tu padre

La cólera me inundaba y quise estrangularlo con mis propias manos, claro, si no hubieran estado atadas. Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a romper las sogas que me sostenían a la cama, entraron unos guardias quienes nos soltaron. Mire mis muñecas y las vi moradas por el forcejeo. Pensé que era ayuda y que pronto esa pesadilla acabaría, pero al ver la expresión en la cara de Gale, supe que había llegado el fin.

No me resignaba a morir pero hasta ese momento, creo que era lo único que podía hacer. Nos llevaron a una sala, algo iluminada por fluorescentes, e inexplicablemente nos pusieron en fila: Gale primero, luego yo y por ultimo Peeta. Este "juego", según lo que dijo Gale, consistía en que yo tenía que dispararle con el arco a Peeta y si no lo hacía, Gale lo iba a hacer, pero de una u otra forma, viviría para siempre con él, y Peeta moriría.

Pensé que no hablaba enserio, que en algún momento se arrepentiría de sus locuras, que si quería venganza la podía satisfacer conmigo. Pero luego comprendí que él no descansaría hasta ver muerto a Peeta, y a mi junto a el por el resto de mi vida.

1,2 – exclamo – y…3.

Se suponía que tenía que haberle acertado a Peeta en la cabeza ya que yo era conocida mayormente por mi buena puntería con el arco, pero no me atreví. Yo lancé una flecha pero fingí fallar, rozándole la oreja a Peeta. Gale se puse rojo y disparo contra Peeta. El rodo y esquivo la bala mientras que yo la desviaba y trataba de aguantar sus quejidos.

Snow, padre de Gale, estaba mirando desde un palco en lo más alto de la sala. Al parecer noto algo raro en Gale, porque de la nada su expresión de sobriedad, se volvió algo angustiada o sorprendida; la verdad era que no lo conocía bien, por lo que no podía estar segura. Vi que alzaba su mano, pero voltee rápidamente la vista pues sentí que algo se había incrustado en mi hombro. Los "juegos" se detuvieron y Snow bajo rápidamente por la gran escalera de caracol. Sentía mi mano mojada y caliente, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Tenía todo mi brazo lleno de sangre pero sentía que en ese momento no era tan importante.

Nunca pensé que se acercaría a Peeta, y menos que le vería el brazo, que por cierto, estaba descubierto. Al parecer había sido sometido a tortura pues roda su ropa estaba chamuscada. En ese momento no sentía dolor, estaba muy atenta a lo que pasaba con Peeta y sobretodo porque Gale se muriera en ese momento. Snow volteo la vista y le hizo una señal a Gale para que se acercara. El dudo un poco pero se acercó todo orgulloso, a su manera más vanidosa.

Sin dejar que el dijera nada, le lazo una bofetada. Seguidamente le toco el rostro a Peeta, mientras que el lo abrazo muy fuertemente como si hubiera encontrado a su amigo de toda la vida. Llamo a unos guardias que estaban por ahí, y les dijo que encarcelaran a Gale quien se encontraba tirado en el piso, con la cara roja como un tomate y lanzando maldiciones en italiano. Quise seguir despierta pero sentía mis parpados pesados, hasta que vi a Peeta acercarse a mí corriendo y gritando mi nombre. Un segundo después perdí el conocimiento.

Soñé que estaba en un campo lleno de prímulas y que veía a Prim acercarse a lo lejos corriendo hacia mí con sus trenzas y su falda llevada por el viento. Quería alcanzarla pero no podía, era como si estuviera congelada y no pudiera moverme. Gritaba muy fuertemente pero al parecer ella no me escuchaba.

Abrí los ojos y descubrí que todo había sido un sueño. Encontré a Peeta a mi lado, durmiendo y con los ojos hinchados. Yo estaba echada en una camilla, con tubos en mis manos y vendas en mis brazos. Quise hablarle a Peeta, expresarle mis sentimientos por él, pero en ese instante entro Snow. Peeta se despertó de golpe, aunque así estuviera despeinado, siempre lucia bien. Snow nos habló de lo que se había enterado y de lo que había pasado: Gale no era su hijo.


	5. Je t' aime

Ni yo ni Peeta entendíamos nada, pero Snow nos explicó lo que había pasado. Hacia años (aprox. 16 años), cuando Peeta recién había nacido, ocurrió una de las tragedias más grandes para su familia y para la nación en general. Una noche hubo un ataque contra su residencia y todo empezó a incendiarse, consumiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Por otro lado, la madre de Peeta y la criada habían tenido un bebe y entre la confusión, Snow había logrado coger al bebe de la criada por equivocación, creyendo que era Peeta.

En esa trágica noche murió la madre de Peeta, y el corazón de Snow se endureció por completo, se llenó de resentimiento y de amargura. Gracias a eso Snow decidió que nadie podría ser feliz, y había dividido el reino para que desde ese momento las familias se destruyeran al igual que la suya. Por eso era que Gale había ocupado el lugar de Peeta, sin querer, durante muchos años, pero algo no me cabía en la cabeza.

¿Por qué ha mandado a Gale a la cárcel si él no lo sabía y, al contrario, usted ha sido el que había cometido la confusión desde que ellos eran ninos?- pregunte, pensando que a pesar de eso, él había intentado matarnos y no debía tenerle ninguna consideración.

Querida – pronuncio Snow, con una voz que retumbo en toda la sala - él ya lo sabía, había tratado de ocultármelo pero al parecer él tampoco tenía idea del cuanto lo tenía vigilado y que al más mínimo movimiento suyo, yo estaría muy atento.

Agrego también que Gale había estado revisando unos archivos suyos, a los que daba por perdidos pero que una vez había dejado al alcance suyo para ver si los cogia, y comprobó que su ADN y el de Snow no eran compatibles. Desde ese momento trato de buscar al verdadero hijo de Snow para eliminarlo, y lo encontró. El parecido físico no era muy evidente pues Peeta era rubio y Snow, en sus mejores años, había tenido cabello negro. Además los ojos de Peeta, aparte de ser hermosos, eran azules y los de Snow casi negros. Lo único que los hacia algo parecidos era la marca de nacimiento entre los dos.

Gale había tratado de eliminar a Peeta por todos los medios. Desde que supo la verdad, creyó que él le quitaría todo, y era mejor deshacerse de él, sin que nadie sospechara nada, disfrazando su muerte como un simple accidente,

Recuerdo que una vez - comenzó a narrar Peeta – Gale me reto a que me metiera a la laguna de los cocodrilos, la que se encuentra a 2 millas de aquí, tras el bosque de los Arrayanes. Bueno el caso fue que como yo no quise, él estuvo a punto de tirarme diciendo que solo era un juego. Desde ese momento supe que el tramaba algo…, algo contra mí.

Trato de eliminarte hijo mío – sollozo Snow - pero en vez de eso, te trajo al lugar menos indicado, te trajo hacia mí. Trato de deshacerse de ti en mi presencia, sin saber que yo ya lo sabía todo.

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse y Peeta me presento ante el cómo su novia. Aunque no me lo hubiera pedido formalmente, me alegro mucho que el pensara en mi como algo más que una buena amiga. Pasado todo esto, Peeta le pidió a su padre que volviera nuestro reino uno solo y el acepto, pues sino, el y yo nos tendríamos que separar y no seriamos felices jamás.

Esa noche Peeta me invito a una cena especial. Según el era para conocerme un poco más pero yo sabía que el planeaba algo.

¿Te sientes a gusto conmigo? – pregunto.

¿Porque no habría de sentirme a gusto contigo? – respondí sarcásticamente.

A pesar que te conozco poco, me he dado cuenta de que te amo – dijo muy sinceramente, mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules que se pintaban de naranja por el color del atardecer - no sé qué pasaría si no te tuviera a mi lado, eras lo que me faltaba y por fin te encontré.

Ahhh…, no sé qué decir.

Solo di que si – murmuro - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Quería estallar como un globo de felicidad. Necesitaba contarle a alguien, desahogar esa profunda alegría que me iba inundando poco a poco el cuerpo. Pero tenía que responder primero.

¿Por qué no? – dije abrazándolo - hacemos una hermosa pareja – murmure en su oído, riéndome tanto que hasta que me dolía el estómago.

Katniss… - pronuncio antes de besarme – _Je t'aime._

Vimos juntos como se ocultaba el atardecer, con nuestras manos unidas como con pegamento. Estuvimos, hasta que anocheció, al borde de un acantilado con el mar a nuestros pies, pero el hechizo nunca se rompió.

Pasado un ano Peeta me pidió que me casara con él y yo acepte porque sabía que sería muy feliz. Aunque vivía alerta por si Gale reaparecía alguna vez.


	6. Feliz hasta las doce

Toda mi vida había sonado con ser esa chica a la que todos quisieran, pero no de la manera obsesiva en que me quería Gale. El amor verdadero es una de las pocas cosas en el mundo que son sinceras y sabía que lo había encontrado, por primera vez no me equivocaba en algo. Si tan solo Gale hubiera entendido esto, tal vez demostrándome su amor dejándome decidir por mí misma si es que realmente me quería casar con él. Me recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo y por un momento me perdí en el futuro. En como hubiera sido mi vida con Gale; y como seria con Peeta. Si es que Gale hubiera sido parte de mi futuro, Panem hubiera seguido siendo un estado desdichado, mi vida hubiera sido detestable y probablemente lo único que hubiera sentido por él hubiera sido lastima; en cambio con Peeta…

Una campanilla en la puerta me hizo reaccionar. Alguien había entrado al recinto en donde me encontraba. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado del hermoso día que me rodeaba. El sol iluminaba el cielo radiante y la brisa soplaba más cálida que nunca. Esa mañana me preparaba para mi primera y última prueba de vestido. La persona que había entrado era Johanna, la organizadora mi boda, quien además era mi prima aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Al principio yo tampoco lo podía creer pero hacia un tiempo (8 meses, una eternidad)me habían pedido matrimonio (claro que no había sido Gale) : me casaría con Peeta. No quería esperar más para estar unida a él. Sentía que cada minuto que pasaba era un riesgo más que corríamos y si no nos dábamos prisa, probablemente nuestra felicidad seria destruida.

Katniss, es hora – anuncio Johanna- ¿te encuentras bien?

S…Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – sonreí despertando del trance, al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta, ¿o no?.

Solo decía, las novias siempre están sensibles, puras cursilerías -espeto, al parecer no le venían muy bien este tipo de eventos pero sabía que al menos tenía que disimular pues era su trabajo - ¡Nos están esperando!

Entonces… vamos

Trate de calmar un poco mis nervios pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Al abrir la puerta pude observar mi vestido. ¡Era precioso! Me hicieron probármelo y al terminar recién pude mirarme al espejo. Me quedaba perfecto: el diseño del vestido era impresionante, con una cola de sirena que se extendía al menos unos tres metros, los hombros descubiertos pero al mismo tiempo recubiertos por una especie de blonda y flores que recorrían todo mi dorso… sobretodo me entallaba como si me hubieran tenido que medir una eternidad de veces para recién haber podido llegar a mi talla perfecta. Una lagrima recorrió el borde de mi ojo y logro salir por mi mejilla. No entendí porque me ponía tan sensible. Por un instante mi mente se lleno de recuerdos como la muerte de mi padre o la de Prim, las veces que luchamos por no morirnos de hambre, las frías noches bajo la lluvia, la indeseable propuesta de matrimonio de Gale que tuve que aceptar para poder sobrevivir y mantener viva a mi madre, la vez que conocí a Peeta, todo… todo resumido a un instante. Cuando volví en mi estaba en los brazos de mi madre. Al parecer ella se había acercado por detrás y me había dado un abrazo.

-Eres la única hija que me queda – susurro mi madre – se feliz, no necesitas nada más que amor para ser feliz. Eres la novia más hermosa que ha existido.

Sus palabras me dieron aliento pero no evitaron que mi sollozo fuera mayor. Apenas me volví a mirar al espejo note mis ojos rojos y mi cara mojada en lágrimas pero sobre todo las flores en la ventana que me recordaban a mi hermana. No dude ni un segundo en decir que ese vestido era el indicado y volver a estrechar a mi madre.

La prueba se había realizado en mi casa (nuestra casa, porque también era de Peeta) así que al salir de la habitación me dirigí de frente a mi recamara. Nuestra casa se encontraba dentro de los dominios de la residencia de Snow ya que su mansión era enorme y en los jardines había suficiente espacio como para construir 4 mansiones mas. Ademas Snow quería tenernos cerca por lo que aunque nos había ofrecido vivir en su mansión, ni Peeta ni yo aceptamos, por lo que suplico que al menos aceptáramos construir una casa en sus dominios. Si hubiera dependido de mi yo no hubiera aceptado porque, lo reconozco, soy muy orgullosa. Al final aceptamos pues el era su padre y habían estado separados mucho tiempo así que querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si se hubiera tratado de mi madre o de mi padre, incluso de mi hermana.

El construir nuestra caso no tardo tanto por lo que Snow contrato a sus mejores trabajadores. La primera vez que había entrado me pareció un palacio. Era enorme pero muy bien iluminada, perfecta para nosotros. Aunque aun no vivíamos ahí, solíamos pasar las tardes al borde del riachuelo que se encontraba en la parte trasera de nuestra casa, como a un kilometro de ahí. Quedamos encontrarnos en ese riachuelo el mismo día de la prueba de vestido por lo que trate de darme prisa. Peeta ahora era panadero y por lo mismo no tenía mucho tiempo para mí pero se daba sus escapadas de vez en cuando. Me encantaban sus panes así que supuse que habría traído algo para la merienda.

Me puse ropa cómoda y salí al encuentro de mi amado. Cogí uno de los caballos del establo para poder llegar más rápido. Al parecer había olvidado sacar mi arco de la bolsa de la silla de montar. Al haberme convertido en novia (casi esposa) de Peeta, nuera de Snow, corría mas peligro que nunca. Los enemigos del reino eran innumerables y había tenido que aprender defensa personal (algo que ya sabía por experiencia) entre otras cosas. El arco era uno de mis armas favoritas así que mayormente la usaba para salir a pescar o a cazar cuando salía con Peeta.

-¡Kat…! – exclamo Peeta con una gran sonrisa en los labios como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que no hubiéramos visto. Me cargo y ambos caímos al suelo. Nos quedamos un buen rato ahí abrazados en el suelo viendo hacia el cielo y escuchando como corría el agua.

-Peeta, como sabes falta poco para nuestra boda y…

-Shhh – dijo poniéndome dos dedos en los labios - todo va a estar bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero ¿porque no comemos de una vez?

Me moría de hambre así que l desempaco los panes que había preparado para mí de la cesta y empezamos a comer. Pasamos toda la tarde ahí; cazando, comiendo, descansando, en fin, pasándola bien. Cuando anocheció cada uno de nosotros se fue a su casa pero no antes de despedirnos. Sin advertirlo Peeta me dio un tierno beso. No sabía lo que había sentido. Eran demasiadas emociones mescladas. Esa noche era la última vez que nos veríamos hasta el día de la boda. En eso habíamos quedado por lo que decidí aprovechar lo más que pude ese momento.

Había pasado exactamente una semana. Apenas desperté sentí algo recorriéndome el cuerpo. Una sensación de miedo pero al mismo tiempo de felicidad. Esperaba que hoy fuera el mejor día de mi vida, ¿y que pasaba si no era como lo esperaba?

Preferí no agobiarme con esos pensamientos y mejor disfrutar lo que tenía. Mi vestido se encontraba en una maniquí justo al frente de mi cama. Mucha gente entro de golpe a mi cuarto.

-¡Tenemos solo media hora así que comencemos en 10! – chillo Effie Trinket, una de las organizadoras, amiga de la familia de Snow.

Me vistieron muy rápidamente (incluso me impresionaron y yo soy muy difícil de impresionar) y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba lista. Se suponía que la ceremonia comenzaba a las 10 pero no entendía porque tan temprano. Snow me estaba esperando en la entrada junto al carruaje tipo princesa. Al principio me pareció muy ostentoso pero sabía que solo me casaría una vez en la vida por lo que debía de ser muy especial este día. Justo hoy era el último día de otoño, y la última brisa fresca soplaba libremente.

No había podido ver a Peeta en casi una semana. Cuando llegamos a la playa (que era el lugar donde nos casaríamos) todo lucia hermoso. Al parecer solo faltaba yo y por eso me di prisa. Antes de mi entrada mi mama me tomo de la mano.

-Hija, sé que estás haciendo lo correcto – exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de aguantar un ahogado sollozo – ten, era de tu padre, dijo que tú lo necesitarías algún día – al parecer era una conchita de mar, pero recordé que de niña él me había contado que esa conchita le había traído suerte a sus generaciones pasadas, la guarde y me dispuse a entrar.

Basto con que abrieran las puertas para que casi entre en pánico y salga corriendo. Era más de lo que había esperado. Peeta estaba al final del pasillo más lindo que nunca. Ni en mis sueños más remotos creí verlo así. Llevaba un traje de acuerdo a un novio y el cabello más rubio que nunca. Pero sus ojos fueron los que más me llamaron la atención. Tenían un brillo especial y mágico. Si no era porque Snow me estaba sujetando me hubiese desplomado.

Tranquila – dijo Snow – no te desmayes todavía, tenemos que llegar hasta allá – agrego en tono sarcástico sacándome una risilla.

No pienso hacerlo hasta llegar con Peeta – agregue

El altar era de mármol y no sé cómo habían hecho para llevarlo hasta en medio de la playa pero lo habían logrado. La vista era maravillosa: la playa y el cielo tenidos de celeste. Mucha gente había llegado y creo que me sonroje de la vergüenza. Al llegar con Peeta, el me tomo de la mano y miramos al juez (prefiero omitir todo el royo del juez, solo que dije que si). Cuando dijeron "bese a la novia" yo no sabía cómo reaccionar pero felizmente Peeta me salvo: me tomo de la cintura y me beso como nunca lo había hecho.

Ahora si eres mío mi chicho del pan– pronuncie entre risillas

Todo tuyo y de nadie más – afirmo Peeta.

Lo dudo, ella es mía – exclamo alguien al otro lado del corredor.

No podía creer que estuviera aquí. Supuse que ese era el final. No sabía ni cómo ni desde cuando había estado allí pero tampoco quería saberlo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – gruño Peeta

Vine por lo que es mío, panadero


End file.
